Curse of the Werewolf
by Akira Namikaze
Summary: One night Ichigo was walking home when he was suddenly attacked by a large white "dog", also the same day when Akira Namikaze joins the school where Ichigo attends. Supernatural high school AU. IchixOC, Shix?, GrimmxOC. Rated M for lemons, strong language, gore, character death, graphic transformations and fights. Unsuitable for underage readers.
1. Prologue

**Curse of The Werewolf**

**It will be Ichigo/OC genre will be romance/supernatural/horror and there will be scenes of lemon in later chapters. I don't own BLEACH or any of the main characters, e.g. Ichigo Kurosaki and his family/friends. **

**The summary- One night Ichigo was walking home when he was attacked by a large "dog", also the same day when my OC Akira Namikaze joins the school where Ichigo attends. Just to let you guys know, Ichigo will be the alpha while Akira will be the beta! Akira is a junior and Ichigo is a senior in high school and are both 18. The beast inside Ichigo also sets it's sights on the new student, Akira as it wants to make her it's/Ichigo's mate, but that will come in the third chapter when Wolf! Ichi marks her as his mate.**

**Warnings & Disclaimer: No underage readers. No Yaoi , lemons, smut, sex, cursing, violence, and gore. I also don't make any money off of this story as the anime does not belong to me as it belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei and I only use it to fuel my imagination for the stories and drawings.**

_Curse of The Werewolf - Prologue_

Ichigo Kurosaki, 15 years of age, is currently living with his father, Isshin and his twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin. His mother, Masaki died when Ichigo was younger. The boy has milk chocolate brown eyes and his hair is a bright orange which he had ridiculed about for years on end and he is currently on his way to school as usual on a typical Monday morning with his friends. He then noticed a crimson haired girl walking towards them and he noticed that she had ear phones in her partially covered ears. Just then, the girl locked her brilliant blue eyes with his chocolate brown and a blush instantly crossed both their faces as the orange head walked on towards the school gates.

He soon arrived at the gates when he saw the same girl run past him and entered the building itself. Ichigo didn't notice his friends arrive behind him and the small black-haired, violet eyed girl of the group approached the shocked orange head before kicking him in the shin, which instantly got him hopping on one foot as he glared furiously at the midget "Damn you, stupid midget that fucking hurt!" Rukia looked to where she thought she saw a flash of crimson and she heard shouting from inside the building, only to see the top bad-ass, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques fly out of the ground floor glass window.

When Grimmjow landed on his back, his gang had the same expressions on their faces as they backed away from the furious crimson head and Ichigo whistled while Ishida spoke out "She's worse than you, Kuchiki." which resulted in Uryu getting his shin kicked by Rukia as it caused Orihime and Tatsuki to get the midget to stop injuring Ishida's shins plus Ichigo was smirking at the downed blue head because he saw the crimson haired teen walk off, still in a foul mood thanks to the bluenette.

By the time they got to classroom 1-B, they saw the new student talking to the teacher, Ms. Ochi and she turned round to see the group of friends looking at her.

Ms. Ochi motioned the class into the room, including Grimmjow and his follies and they all sat in their seats while the teacher began her speech "Today, we have a new student transferring here, so please welcome Akira Namikaze and also make her feel welcome." The crimson-haired girl from before entered the room, earning a wolf whistle from Nnoitra and Yammi, as she went to the front of the class and she spoke "Hi my name's Akira Namikaze but you can call me Akira, I am 18 years of age and I am a nice person once you get to know me but I will hurt anyone who pushes me the wrong way."

Ichigo turned to see Rukia was waiting to invite the new student to have lunch with them after the lesson and also to help her settle into the school. Suddenly, the bell sounded at the end of the hour long lesson to tell everyone to have their lunches and have a nice break before their other lessons began.

Ichigo and his friends sat on the rooftop of the high school along with Akira, who sat a little further away from the group as they ate from their bento boxes while Orihime tried to get everyone to try her "_latest_"invention involving some weird ingredients such as wasabi, honey and red bean paste.

Ichigo stood up, gaining his friends' attention as he moved to sit next to the crimson head, who looked at him with curiosity in those gorgeous blue orbs which had red markings underneath but were framed by bangs of long crimson hair (similar to Ichigo's hair before he used Mugetsu on the demented butterfly/Aizen) and he smiled nicely at her while holding out a bar of chocolate to which she took gratefully.

Meanwhile, with the rest of the group, Rukia watches the two interact and noticed that maybe Ichigo likes the new student very much, but she spotted Orihime looking at the orange head as he spoke to Akira with a hint of jealousy in those grey irises.

Soon the day was over, but both Ichigo and Akira stayed behind and little did they know that they will soon be infected by lycanthorpy or the curse of the werewolf.

**Okay that's the prologue done so please read and review if you like it. Also if you find any mistakes pm me and I'll go through it again to correct those mistakes so don't forget to R&R as it is greatly appreciated and also no flamers/critcisms wil not be appreicated as I take pride in my writings and drawings.**

**Akira Namikaze signing off**

**Adios and Hasta Luego.**

**:D**


	2. Ichigo is bitten

**Curse of the werewolf**

**It will be Ichigo/OC genre will be romance/supernatural/horror and there will be scenes of lemon in later chapters. I don't own BLEACH or any of the main characters, e.g. Ichigo Kurosaki and his family/friends. **

**The summary- One night Ichigo was walking home when he was attacked by a large "dog", also the same day when my OC Akira Namikaze joins the school where Ichigo attends. Just to let you guys know, Ichigo will be the alpha while Akira will be the beta! Akira is a junior and Ichigo is a senior in high school and are both 18. The beast inside Ichigo also sets it's sights on the new student, Akira Namikaze as it wants to make her it's/Ichigo's mate, but that will come in the third chapter when Wolf! Ichi marks her as his mate.**

**Warnings & Disclaimer: No underage readers. No Yaoi , lemons, smut, sex, cursing, violence, and gore. I also don't make any money off of this story as the anime does not belong to me as it belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei and I only use it to fuel my imagination for the stories and drawings.**

**Chapter 1 - Ichigo is bitten**

Ichigo is currently walking home as his insane father has once again forgotten to come pick him up. But the orangette didn't mind one bit, as he was pretty much used to it and besides his sisters Karin and Yuzu, will be getting more attention from the old goat. Let them suffer from Isshin's crazy ranting and raving about how he used to a 'kung-fu' god.' He was the one who always suffering through that crazy bastard's so-called surprise 'ninja' attacks.

His thoughts kept rushing to his new friend, Akira who had left half an hour before he did. But he didn't realize that he had kicked a stray can that had dared be in his path, the orange head froze when he heard a deep low growl. Slightly frowning, he turned towards the noise. His eyes widened greatly as he caught sight of a large form crouching in the alley next to him. This creature was the biggest dog he had ever seen. And it's fur was the purest of white. "Whoa, easy there..." Ichigo took a delicate step back, tensing as the 'dog' jumped at him. The older Kurosaki sibling dodged and ducked, making the large animal crash into several trash cans. But he didn't wait to see if the beast was still after him, he simply just legged it.

A loud howl tore through the otherwise quiet night, tearing into the peaceful streets as the carrot top raced through an empty park he uses as a shortcut to get home. He couldn't look back, the harsh panting and the slapping of large paws was a good indication that the dog was still on him... and was gaining.

Cursing himself as he calculated the chance that he could outrun the furry beast. Ichigo ran up to the nearest tree, scrambling to climb it when he felt razor-sharp fangs pierce the flesh on his leg. Crying out from the hot pain spreading in his leg, the orange haired teen thrashed out at the mangy animal and he managed to free his injured leg, climbing frantically once again until he was out of reach. The mutt jumped up and snapped it's jaws at him, despite it's huge size, but it couldn't quite reach the injured teen. With another howl, the animal loped off into the darkness of the night, thus leaving Ichigo in pain and shivering.

It only took a few minutes of silence before Ichigo was even convinced the huge dog had left, but he still waited a little while longer, just to be safe. While still in the tree he sacrificed his shirt and wrapped it tightly around his bloody leg, then he pulled on his sweater to help against the cold. When he was absolutely certain that it was safe, he dropped down from the tree, hissing slighty as it jarred his leg. He walked as fast as he could with his limp, making sure to stay alert to other possible attacks. Luckily for him the full moon gave plenty of light to illuminate his way home. When finally he saw the bright lights of his family's clinic he allowed himself a sigh of relief and slipped into his home.

"Ichigo is late for dinner again!" Isshin screamed, leaping for his son in a two-foot kick attack. Said-son barely managed to get out of the way, glaring at his annoying father who was rubbing his head after crashing into the door and was eyeing Ichigo's injured leg.

"What the fuck, Goat Face!" Ichigo yelped angrily.

"What happened?" Isshin asked, putting on his "concerned father" face.

"Just some stupid mutt." the orange haired teen replied, shrugging coolly.

"But does it need stitches." Isshin pounced on his son before pinning him face down, while sitting on his back and twisting the injured leg up to examine it while Ichigo scrunched up his face in pure agony and before trying to squirm away.

"Oi! Be gentle will ya!"

"You're very lucky you've had your rabies shots when you did." Isshin muttered and let the bloody leg go. "Get into the clinic now, I'll tell Yuzu and Karin what happened so they will stop worrying."

Ichigo nodded his head as he did as he was told. As rough as his father would be, the health and welfare of his children was always a top priority. Ever since the kids' mother died, there was a more serious side to him. Granted Isshin was usually a goof ball most of the time, but he does have his moments. Like right now.

He allowed his father to fuss over his leg, while Yuzu insisted on bringing him his dinner and Karin just watched silently like a ghost. It really wasn't that bad, it just stung a lot. The clotting had stopped most of the bleeding and all it needed was a good cleaning and a few stitches. He would limp for a good couple of days, but he'd had worse, much worse.

Ichigo took a shower afterwards, promising his father that he would dry it off properly and wrap it after. But for some strange reason, he was feeling extremely cold, shivering as if his veins were on fire. His head had started to pound too, plus he was also tired... his body swayed a bit, causing Ichigo to stumble out of the shower, just barely bothering to dry himself and dry-swallowed some aspirin before falling onto his bed and tugging the covers over his body.

The next morning, when Ichigo woke up, he felt much better than he did the night before. But his leg throbbed like a complete bitch, and there was no fever or headache. Goat Face actually offered to drive him to school, and he wearily accepted the offer. As independent as he wold like to be, as he wasn't an idiot when it came to knowing that too much walking on an injured leg would only make it worse and the stitches might open.

So he had to put up with it, grabbing his back pack and jumped out of the car, fighting the urge to punch the blasted idiot in his face when he called out "Make good choices!"

He scowled deeply at his dad and turned towards the high school, groaning inwardly as he caught sight of the blue haired bastard with his group of cronies who lived to make his life a living hell. Bullies. He fucking hated them and he could see why Akira sent Grimmjow out to the window on the ground floor when he angered her but they always seemed to be drawn to him like bees to honey. It must be something about his hair as usual, but the orange head knew Grimmjow had no room to talk about unnatural hair color.

The blue head nudged Nnoitra with his elbow as he caught sight of Ichigo limping up the school steps "What's wrong, fag face?" He shouted with a wide grin, "Did your boyfriend fuck you so hard last night?" this caused Ichigo to stop at the comment just as his crimson haired friend appeared.

Akira then noticed the smug look on the jock's face and she narrowed her eyes slightly before growling " Don't push me around, Jaegerjaques as I will beat the shit out of you again like I did on my first day here, you asshole!" Thus making the carrot top jump two feet in the air while the blue haired senior narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, his posse pushing themselves away from the wall. "I don't like you're attitude, bitch."

Said-bitch smirked darkly, as her eyes glinted a dark blue shade at this and said "I have the same problem with you, faggot."

The jock glared harder at that and his friends moved so they were at Ichigo and Akira's backs. "Fags like you two shouldn't be allowed to go to school with normal people, who knows if it's catching or not."

Ichigo scowled, and then wrinkled his nose and fake-sneezed "Asshole!" He said with a cough. "Oh, sorry, what were you saying?" causing Akira to smirk.

The blue haired senior growled at that. "You fucking pansy!" Grimmjow fisted Ichigo's shirt and lifted him up so he was forced onto the tips of his toes.

"You're the fucking pansy, violet!"

Then Akira shouted from the side, after Grimmjow's friends pushed her out of the way. "Leave Ichigo alone, asshole!" Grimmjow smirked at her "Tsk whatever bitch."

Ichigo heard his friend growl in anger and shivered at the tone in her voice "What did you just call me, Jeagerjaques but I do recall teaching you a lesson when I kicked you out the ground window yesterday."

This caused Grimmjow to quiver in fear at the sound of her voice before saying "Nothing." The crimson head straightened up and smiled evilly when Grimmjow straightened his clothes before giving Ichigo one last glare for good measure and walked off. The rest of his gang following behind with jeers and glares were thrown in Ichigo's direction.

With another roll of his eyes Ichigo headed into the school and to his homeroom. Predictably, he had to fight not to cringe as Orihime yelled out an exuberant greeting, than gasped as she saw his limp.

"What happened, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Got bit by a dog." Ichigo grunted, but Akira, who stood next to him growled "Piss off, Orihime, I'm not in the mood for you and Ichigo doesn't need you hounding him at the moment." The crimson head nodded to the silent Chad who was watching him carefully and slumping in his seat beside Renji. Orihime cringed from the crimson head's tone before hiding her teary eyes while Tatsuki looked like she wanted to beat the shit out of Akira, but the crimson haired teen glared warningly at her to try it, causing the dark haired girl to actually back down.

"A dog, huh?" The red head asked, frowning and leaning forward. "Must have been some dog to lay the hurt on you."

Scowling, Ichigo huffed and tapped his fingers against the desk. "Tch, it was the biggest dog I have ever seen."

Renji snickered and leaned back in his seat, lacing his fingers behind his head. "It was probably some miniature poodle."

"Play nice." Rukia smacked him in the back of the head. "Are you sure you weren't in a fight with Grimmjow again?"

"Yeah I'm sure, me and Akira were there weren't we?" Ichigo said sarcastically, not saying any more as the bell rang, signaling the start of class, while Akira looked like she wanted to knock the annoying midget out. Chad frowned, still looking at him carefully. Ichigo gave him a real smile and nodded. The large teen was always there for him and watching his back, but this time he didn't need to worry about anything, it was done and over with.

Then he heard Akira, who was further ahead of him, shout "C'mon Ichigo."

He'd never have to worry about that dog ever again.

**Okay just to finish this off I decided to do an omake just for the fun of it so yep so don't forget to R&R as it helps greatly with the story's progress. **

**Omake 1- Ichigo is very bored**

Ichigo is bored so he decided to hit Akira on the head with a cricket bat which startS to piss her off big style. _I wouldn't like to be on the wrong side of her._ (Nervous laugh)

"Bored, bored, bored, BOOORRRREDDDD!"

_*WHACK*_

"WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME ON THE F***ING HEAD YOU F***ING RETARD!"

_*SMACK*_

"BORED!"

"HIT ME ONE MORE TIME I'LL SEND YOU INTO NEXT MONTH!"

_*SMASH*_

"RIGHT, THAT'S IT!"

Akira was chasing Ichigo who was pissing himself laughing at his girlfriend who was in her Bankai form with fiery eagle wings all over the place while everyone watching the scene sweatdrop.

**HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS STORY AS CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UNDERWAY IN A FEW DAYS AND PLEASE SEND YOUR REVIEWS.**

**THANK YOU**

Akira Namikaze.


	3. Ichigo falls for Akira

**Curse of the werewolf**

**It will be Ichigo/OC genre will be romance/supernatural/horror and there will be scenes of lemon in later chapters. I don't own BLEACH or any of the main characters, e.g. Ichigo Kurosaki and his family/friends. **

**The summary- One night Ichigo was walking home when he was attacked by a large "dog", also the same day when my OC Akira Namikaze joins the school where Ichigo attends. Just to let you guys know, Ichigo will be the alpha while Akira will be the beta! Akira is a junior and Ichigo is a senior in high school and are both 18. The beast inside Ichigo also sets it's sights on the new student, Akira Namikaze as it wants to make her it's/Ichigo's mate, but that will come in the third chapter when Wolf! Ichi marks her as his mate.**

**Warnings & Disclaimer: No underage readers. No Yoai , lemons, smut, sex, cursing, violence, and gore. I also don't make any money off of this story as the anime does not belong to me as it belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei and I only use it to fuel my imagination for the stories and drawings.**

**Chapter 2- Ichigo falls for Akira**

The next day, Ichigo woke up to the sound of his father doing his usual morning assaults again and the psychopath ended up with a fist in his face. He had a quick look at his leg, but there was no wound which was extremely weird and he went downstairs for some breakfast. Yuzu smiled at her brother and said "Would you like some breakast, Ichigo." the orange head grinned and nodded "What are you cooking Yuzu?"

Yuzu asked "I'm making sour pancakes with fried eggs and bacon, would you like something else Ichi-nii." Ichigo thought for a moment before answering "How about some mushrooms, Yuzu?" the brown- haired girl smiled again "Coming right up, Ichi-nii."

While Yuzu was cooking, Isshin came running into the room to attack his son, but this time he got a drop kick to the back, which sent him into the floor, face-first. Ichigo growled "For once in your fucking life, can you just stop attacking me at every waking hour!"

10 minutes later, Ichigo and his family were having their breakfast, which was prepared by the young cook, Yuzu, afterwards, he set off for school.

On his way to school in the nice sunshine, Akira showed up and she smelled nice even from 200 meters away. Her scent smelt like Elder flower and vanilla when the gentle breeze wafted the smell into Ichigo's sensitive nose. This caused Ichigo to question why he could do that. He ran up to her before saying " Morning Akira." this caused the crimson head to jump before looking at him in surprise before smiling. " Morning Ichigo."

Luckily for Ichigo because Akira had absolutely no idea that the orange head smelt her from 200 meters.

The sound of her voice sounded so soft and gentle just like an angel is speaking to him and it sent butterflies into his stomach.

Ichigo suddenly felt a small tint of red creep up on his face and Akira did seem to notice that he had turned his head in embarressment which caused her to giggle a bit.

" C'mon, Mr. Embarrassed, let's get to school."

"Ok."

When they arrived, Grimmjow and his gang of loonies were there but Akira got in front of Ichigo so that they didn't spot him which is easier said than done. The blue haired idiot did spot Ichigo but saw that he was with Akira and he backed off when she was glaring at him dangerously.

_* After school*_

Ichigo and Akira were walking home when he heard something.

"What is it Ichigo."

"Nothing, must be my imagination, oh is it Ok if I come over tonight."

"Sure why not."

**I KNOW THE CHAPTER WAS WAY TOO SHORT BUT I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS WITH THE THIRD CHAPTER**

**HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS STORY CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UNDERWAY IN A FEW DAYS AND PLEASE SEND YOUR REVIEWS. ALSO I'LL TRY UPDATE LUPINE MENACE AND ROTKS WHEN I HAVE A CHANCE.  
**

**THANK YOU**

**Akira Namikaze.**


	4. Ichigo's first full moon

**Curse of the werewolf**

**It will be Ichigo/OC genre will be romance/supernatural/horror and there will be scenes of lemon in later chapters. I don't own BLEACH or any of the main characters, e.g. Ichigo Kurosaki and his family/friends. **

**The summary- One night Ichigo was walking home when he was attacked by a large "dog", also the same day when my OC Akira Namikaze joins the school where Ichigo attends. Just to let you guys know, Ichigo will be the alpha while Akira will be the beta! Akira is a junior and Ichigo is a senior in high school and are both 18. The beast inside Ichigo also sets it's sights on the new student, Akira as it wants to make her it's/Ichigo's mate, but that will come in the third chapter when Wolf! Ichi marks her as his mate.**

**Warnings & Disclaimer: No underage readers. No Yoai , lemons, smut, sex, cursing, violence, and gore. I also don't make any money off of this story as the anime does not belong to me as it belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei and I only use it to fuel my imagination for the stories and drawings.**

**Chapter 3- Ichigo's first full moon and marking of Akira**

Ichigo was currently curled up in the corner of a room in an old abandoned house, that he found. His bones were aching and it also seemed like the moon itself beginning to force her will upon him. He tensed suddenly when he heard something enter the house and pad through all the rooms. He swiftly staggered to his feet, wincing slightly as his limbs protested from moving so abruptly after staying still for so long. The clicking of nails on the floor told Ichigo that it wasn't a human that was entering either. He searched frantically around the room for an exit when his eyes landed on the boarded up window.

He raced over to it and began to pry them off with his bare hand. His nails had grown into sleek claws and he could feel the slight soreness in his gums that signaled that his teeth were growing and sharpening. The wolf in the other room must heard Ichigo trying to escape so it launched itself into the room just as Ichigo crawled through the window.

A loud howl sounded behind him but he legged it towards Akira's place and he then banged on the front door. He waited impatiently before he saw a light came on which he breathed a sigh of relief and the door opened. Akira was standing there in a nightie looking really tired.

"What's wrong Ichigo as it is half past twelve in the morning."

"Sorry Akira, but can I stay with you tonight."

Akira stopped in mid yawn before saying "Ok, you can stay here but just for tonight." Ichigo nodded as he went past her and into her house.

He felt the moon trying to sway her control over him but he forced the wolf in him back as pain racked his body. Akira saw this and went to get a glass of water and some paracetamol. She came back with the items before passing them to Ichigo who took them.

Suddenly, Ichigo dropped to the floor and Akira ran to him but he stopped her "Akira, get out of here please I think I'm transfoming into a werewolf." Akira went "No I won't leave you."

Ichigo arched his back and cried out. He pushed Akira away from him and she landed on the floor while watching in horror. Ichigo rolled onto his stomach and clawed at the ground and let out a howl as his body began to turn.

His clothes tore as his body expanded and was reformed. Soft, orange fur spread across his body as he changed into a wolf. His sneakers ripped in half as his claws cut into them and then it was finally over. For a few moments Ichigo laid on the ground, panting laboriously before pushing up onto all fours. He lifted his wolf head as his golden eyes spotted his intented target who was in front of him and he started to edge towards her with his fangs bared as a cute growl erupted from his throat.

Akira was terrified as the orange furred wolf was coming towards her with it's top lip in a snarl and she could hear whimpers and whines coming fom the beast. Suddenly, the animal pounced on top of her before sinking it's fangs into the flesh of her neck and she screamed out in pain at the burning sensation that was now entering her body.

She pushed the beast off as she placed a shaky hand over the bleeding wound and the wolf heard that she was coughing. But it heard ambulance sirens outside the house and it vanished as paramedics rushed to her side.

It watched on as Akira was loaded into the ambulance, it also saw that she had an oxygen mask on to help her breathe.

But unknown to the wolf and Akira, they were being watched by a huge white wolf with black sclera and golden eyes as it had a big grin on it's wolfish face as it saw the bite wound on her neck and the one who marked her as his, Ichigo.

-The next morning-

Ichigo woke up aching and as he does, he remembers going to Akira's, suddenly he quietly went in his bedroom as soon as he got home and put on clean clothes. He arrived at his friend's house, but as he entered, what he saw shocked him greatly. There was a pool of blood and he saw some torn clothes and ripped sneakers.

Ichigo ran out of the door and spotted an old lady. He jogged up to her and asked "Excuse me, where is Akira?" The old lady looked up and went "Akira is in hospital after getting attacked by a dog last night." He quickly thanked her before running to the hospital as fast as he could and within 10 minutes, he arrived.

Ichigo went through the door and went to the receptionist. She looked up and she asked "May I help you, son." He gulped "I'm looking for a Akira Namikaze."

He ran to the ward she was on and saw her. She was on the bed at the end and she looked up to see Ichigo there. She beckoned him over with simple gesture of her hand and he walked over. He sat on the chair next to her bed and he went "Are you OK, Akira?" Akira nodded her head but winced when the pain that shot through the covered bite wound. Ichigo saw this and he did grow a bit worried that she might reopen the wound.

But she said "I'm fine, Ichigo?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow and whispered " You sure?" Akira nodded as he placed a hand over hers and she smiled at him and asked " Thank you for seeing me, Ichigo it really means a lot to me." They both leaned in with passion and love as the orange head pressed his lips against Akira's in a gentle kiss, before someone cleared their throat which caused them to break apart to see the nurse smiling at them. The woman approached and spoke gently but firmly "Well it looks like there is no traces of rabies in the wound so basically you can go home, but take it easy or you might reopen the injury." The crimson head nodded in understanding and the nurse left to get her a wheelchair.

They finally exited the hospital, after Akira had gotten discharged, to the the awaiting-taxi as the kind driver helped Ichigo get the crimson head into the vehicle before closing the door once the carrot top entered the vehicle as well. When the taxi pulled up at the Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo opened the door to get out while the driver opened the boot to get Akira's wheelchair before helping the injured teen into the chair. Just as the two neared the door, Yuzu opened the door to let them in as she smiled to see that Akira was okay after being attacked by an orange-furred 'dog' the night before.

So here she is, in a bed in the Kurosaki Clinic with her friend's insane father watching her every move and to make sure that she doesn't reopen the shoulder injury. But little does she know, that next month on a full moon, she will transform into a werewolf for the first time.

**Ta-da! Chapter 3 is done and it took me awhile and I'm sorry that I didn't update as I've been busy with college, had family issues and all sorts really plus I wanted to post this chapter on a full moon but I didn't :(. Also I have some good news about Chapter 4 of this fic as it has already been written and it just needs posting really ;). Please R&R if you like it or not and also no flaming or criticism will not appreciated at all so take your flames and keep them to yourself _. **

**See you next time folks and don't forget to review as it helps greatly :D**

**Akira Namikaze **


	5. A new transfer student

**Curse of the werewolf**

**It will be Ichigo/OC genre will be romance/supernatural/horror and there will be scenes of lemon in later chapters. I don't own BLEACH or any of the main characters, e.g. Ichigo Kurosaki and his family/friends. **

**The summary- One night Ichigo was walking home when he was attacked by a large "dog", also the same day when my OC Akira Namikaze joins the school where Ichigo attends. Just to let you guys know, Ichigo will be the alpha while Akira will be the beta! Akira is a junior and Ichigo is a senior in high school and are both 18. The beast inside Ichigo also sets it's sights on the new student, Akira as it wants to make her it's/Ichigo's mate, but that will come in the third chapter when Wolf! Ichi marks her as his mate.**

**James will be in this chapter as an undercover werewolf hunter, who kills werewolves to stop the spread of lycanthorpy. Ok Ichigo has marked Akira as his mate in the last chapter and her first full moon is approaching. Also Shirosaki, the werewolf who bit and turned Ichigo will make his appearnce later on in the chapter.**

**Warnings & Disclaimer: No underage readers. No Yoai , lemons, smut, sex, cursing, violence, and gore. I also don't make any money off of this story as the anime does not belong to me as it belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei and I only use it to fuel my imagination for the stories and drawings. **

**Now on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 4- A new transfer student**

It had already been a month since Akira was bitten by her orange haired friend and it was a sunny Thursday morning. When the crimson head woke up as her alarm went off at 6 o'clock but she decided got up at 7 o'clock to go to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror before looking at the area where the bite wound was and massaged the area before going back to her room to get dressed into her school uniform.

When she got downstairs, Akira went to the kitchen of her apartment for a bite to eat before grabbing her iPod with earphones and her schoolbag, while on the way to school which was five to ten minutes by foot. When she got there, Ichigo was waiting for her at the school gate and they walked to the classroom together.

Orihime Inoue saw Ichigo and Akira enter the room, laughing and wait, holding hands which got her very upset. Tatsuki watched as Akira and Ichigo sit down next to each other before the orange head started to flirt with the crimson head as the teacher, Ms. Ochi came in as she noticed the two flirting lovers.

The teacher cleared her throat and the two lovebirds stopped their flirting to listen to what Ms. Ochi had to say. She began her announcement "Today, we have a new student who has come here from England, please welcome Mr. James Bowler."

The door opened to reveal a boy with short brown hair and he looked 19 to 20 years of age. His gaze fell onto the crimson haired girl sitting next to Ichigo and she was talking to the orange head. The teacher pointed to a seat next Renji Abarai, while the boy looked suspiciously at the Ichigo and Akira all throughout the hour.

When the bell rang for lunch, the two lovers left for the rooftop with their friends with the brown haired boy following while he had his phone out looking for anything on recent werewolf attacks in Karakura Town.

-On the rooftop-

Tatsuki and the others decided to give the two love-makers some space and James watches from afar as Ichigo and Akira ate from their bento lunches.

Uryu Ishida noticed how the boy is staring at the two and asked "Hey are you ok and why are you staring at Kurosaki and Namikaze for?" James turned to face Ishida "Promise not to tell anyone, I hunt a beast known as a werewolf and basically my boss thinks that those two over there are werewolves."

Orihime went "What are werewolves?" everyone including James sweat-dropped but he snapped out of his shock to answer her question "Well, werewolves are people who have been turned into one by another werewolf, but once a month on a full moon, the infected transform into wolves but after the full moon is over they will be completely human until the next full moon."

Tatsuki asked "So why do you think that Ichigo and Akira are werewolves, James?" James simply shrugged "Something tells me that carrot top over there was bitten by an incradiably powerful werewolf and that he also bit Namikaze when he viewed her as his mate." Ishida showed confusion at this and Inoue commented "What's a mate?" James mentally sighed "_Is she thick or just plain stupid?_" as he concluded " A mate is when the wolf or any other animal view their chosen female or whatever as their mate which basically means that they will have sex."

-Outside Karakura High-

A figure stood in front of the school gate as he stared at the school. He remembered when he watched the orange head transform in front of his crimson haired friend before marking her as his mate, he smirked when he heard her cry out in agony as the orange wolf infected her with Lycanthorpy. He thought sarcastically "_Oh, this will be fun indeed._" as a smirk played onto his face before it vanished.

The stranger ran a pale hand through his white locks as that memory flashed through his mind. His gold-on-black eyes shone in the sunlight as a smirk/smile crossed his lips as tomorrow he will be starting at the school to watch his cub and his mate.

-On the roof of Karakura High-

Ichigo Kurosaki was happy as he ate his bento box with the girl he loved even though he had a hunch that told him that she wasn't happy with him that night when he marked her.

He could tell that she was tempted to shoove a strawberry into his face to which he cringed from but he got a gentle kiss instead. James narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he watched Kurosaki kiss Akira on the cheek and he heard the crimson head purr in affection. Then he turned to Uryu and went " Uryu, does she have an injury on her." Uryu shook his head, "No as the wound healed four days ago, why?"

-History class-

By the time the bell sounded and the class seated, the teacher came in to do a lesson on mythical beasts such as vampires and werewolves which caused both Ichigo and Akira to flinch which luckily James didn't notice as the teacher as the teacher started the lesson on vampires which relieved the pair.

-End of school-

As Ichigo and Akira walked home, James rang his boss back in England to report on his findings. James instantly got through and he heard his boss's voice on the other end "Hello sir, yes I have some interesting information I think will please you." The boss spoke "_Well, please tell me this information James as it will reward you greatly." _"I checked reports for recent attacks here and apparently one occurred tow months ago and the other occurred last month both on full moons and the victim was Akira Namikaze, who was found in a pool of blood with torn clothes surrounding the area of her living space."

This information had greatly impressed his boss as he noted "_Bowler, I have a new mission for you and the mission is to kill the new werewolf, Akira Namikaze._" James smiled as his boss hung up after giving him a new mission to kill the newborn werewolf Akira, before he set off home to collect his silver bladed katana called Sherrocko and guns for his job.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Uh-oh** **Akira is in danger, will Ichigo protect her for her first transformation into a werewolf or will James succeed in killing her. To find out please R&R and also chapter 5 will be underway in a few weeks.**

**Thank you**

**R&R**

**Akira Namikaze**


	6. Akira's first full moon

**Curse of the werewolf**

**It will be Ichigo/OC genre will be romance/supernatural/horror and there will be scenes of lemon in later chapters. I don't own BLEACH or any of the main characters, e.g. Ichigo Kurosaki and his family/friends. **

**The summary- One night Ichigo was walking home when he was attacked by a large "dog", also the same day when my OC Akira Namikaze joins the school where Ichigo attends. Just to let you guys know, Ichigo will be the alpha while Akira will be the beta! Akira is a junior and Ichigo is a senior in high school and are both 18. The beast inside Ichigo also sets it's sights on the new student, Akira as it wants to make her it's/Ichigo's mate, but that will come in the third chapter when Wolf! Ichi marks her as his mate.**

**Warnings & Disclaimer: No underage readers. No Yoai , lemons, smut, sex, cursing, violence, and gore. I also don't make any money off of this story as the anime does not belong to me as it belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei and I only use it to fuel my imagination for the stories and drawings.**

**Right, Akira's first full moon is in this chapter and it is continuing from the last chapter with James getting the mission to kill Akira before her first transformation into a werewolf. Also Shiro will be in it and there will be two scenes of lemon between Ichigo and Akira the day after the full moon and at break at the back of Karakura High.**

**LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!**

**Chapter 5- Akira's first transformation**

- Karakura Town- night-time -

James walked the empty streets of Karakura Town with his guns in holsters strapped to his thighs and his sheathed katana, Sherrocko, strapped to his back as he approached the apartment of Akira Namikaze. He knocked on the door which opened to revel a very tired crimson head who had been busy studying for her classes.

"What do you want, pal?" growled Akira. James groaned, obviously she had been studying for seven hours and commented "Sorry to bother you." The teenager just rolled her eyes and he vanished back to his house for a drink of hot chocolate, she noticed Ichigo approaching with two bags full of clothing. Akira opened the door wider for him and he asked, "Tonight is your first full moon as it will be my second full moon so I'll be here with you, ok."

She nodded in understanding as she locked the front door after she let Ichigo through and she went to the door of the basement "It looks like we'll be using the basement to transform, huh?"

As Akira stood there, the full moon rose which caused her to clutch her stomach in pain as her transformation began. Ichigo cursed "Shit, hold on Akira!" as he also felt the pull as he pushed the crimson head into the basement before closing the door and locking it behind him. They both tore off their clothes and both fell onto their hands and knees as bones popped and cracked, took on shapes wrong for the human body.

The crimson head grasped her head in pain as she felt her teeth grow longer and sharper as her eyes changed from cerulean blue to brilliant gold. She screamed as she raised her hands as the finger tips began to drip blood as black jagged claws sprouted out, she then turned round to see Ichigo in the middle of his transformation and she cried out as her spine popped and cracked as she felt her legs grow in length as her heels rose into the air, while a tail erupted from her tailbone. She turned round again and she spotted that Ichigo had completely transformed into the orange furred wolf that had marked and changed her into what she is now turning into! A werewolf. Red-crimson fur grew in patches all over her body as her arms began to change in length as she howled in agony before her forehead and jaw began to push out into the form of a snout as her ears changed into those of a wolf.

The orange furred wolf that Ichigo became, walked up to the shaking form of his mate and pressed his wet nose onto her fur-covered shoulder as she neared the end of the transformation and with one final scream, Akira completed her transformation into a werewolf.

-Other side of Karakura-

A white figure ran to try and find his cub and his cub's mate were as his sensitive hearing picked up the girl's screams when she started the transformation. As he ran, he started to change into the white wolf with gold-on-black eyes that bit and changed Ichigo into a werewolf. Even all the other wolves know that this wolf is the very powerful Alpha of the Karakura Town pack and they also know not to upset him. The wolf raised his head and released a powerful howl at the risen full moon.

-The next day - Friday morning-

It was Friday morning, when Akira groggily opened her eyes as she felt the naked warmth of a body lying next to her. She lifted her head to see that Ichigo had his arm round her waist and she saw that she was using his other arm as a pillow.

Then he woke up to see beautiful cerulean blue eyes staring at him "Morning gorgeous." When he called Akira by using his nickname and she giggled before answering "Morning handsome." This caused the orange head to start blushing. Akira removed Ichigo's arm to get up, as her body was feeling sore from the night before and she noticed that Ichigo's manhood was near her backside. Ichigo saw the playfulness in Akira's eyes before he yelped when she pounced on him. They both lay there looking at each other in the eyes before Ichigo smashed his lips into Akira's in a passionate kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she deepened the kiss.

After ten minutes of kissing, they broke the kiss for a breather but Ichigo spun them around, resulting in Akira releasing a surprised yelp, with the crimson head underneath and the carrot top on top. He then situated his erect member at her entrance before he started to push in through the first ring of muscle as he heard a yelp from the crimson head as their eyes started to glow a yellowy-gold with lust. Ichigo leaned in and started to place licks and love nips on the silky skin of Akira's neck, which rewarded him with moans and whimpers. All these movements caused the female werewolf to arch her back, causing her front into the male's perfectly formed abs and pecks when she also wrapped her legs around his waist.

Ichigo turned his head to the side to find his mate's legs around his waist before a smirk appeared onto his face. He started to thrust in and out of her as she started to moan. Suddenly, ten minutes later, Akira panted as she reached breaking point "I...I think...I'm...g-going...to...cum, Ichigo.!" and Ichigo growled huskily "Cum for me, Akira." just after he said that, she released all over his manhood, thus allowing him to thrust deeper into her before he released his seed deep into her." Ichigo pulled out of her with a wet pop before pulling Akira closer to his body as he nuzzled her lovingly as he smelt the scent of chocolate and raspberries coming from her hair while Akira purred in affection.

-Karakura High entrance-

It was 8:45 by the time Ichigo and Akira made it to the high school gates where the rest of their group waited for them, but Rukia was about to hit the carrot top before seeing that the two were holding hands. They made their way to the classroom, all talking about their plans for the weekend while Ichigo and Akira held hands and were smiling lovingly at each other, causing a nasty pang of jealousy in Orihime who turned around with tears in her eyes.

-Classroom 1-B-

When they got to the classroom, they saw James talking to Renji when they came in and he turned to see the pair talking as they walked to their seats near the window. Then Ms. Ochi came in and announced "Today, we have a new student starting , so please welcome Ogichi Shirosaki." just then an albino with yellow-on-black eyes came in, earning many gasps and murmurs as he walked to the front. He grinned "Hi, the name's Ogichi Shirosaki but you can call me Shiro." The teacher pointed to a desk behind Ichigo and Akira, but as he walked past he sent a glare and a warning growl at the undercover werewolf hunter before taking his seat behind the couple.

The bell soon rang which signaled the end of lesson as Ichigo and Akira walked out of the classroom where they headed to the back of the school for a quick session during the break.

-At the back of Karakura High-

Ichigo had Akira pinned to the wall as they locked lips in a passionate manner. He even slipped a hand underneath his mate's skirt to massage the area of skin causing her to moan.

Suddenly, a voice sounded "Looks like carrot top has a cute girlfriend." Ichigo broke the kiss to glare at the newcomer before growling "Piss off, Ooshima as she is my lover not yours!" The thug just stared at the young female werewolf with sick lust in his eyes which caused the orange haired Alpha to growl in warning at him. Akira placed a loving hand on Ichigo's cheek which made her mate to look at her with love in those milk chocolate orbs and she smiled at him. Ooshima cleared his throat and Akira growled dangerously "Piss off now or I will personally castrate you myself?" the thug gulped when he saw the crimson head's eyes begin to glow yellow, while small streaks of white formed in her hair and he turned round before legging it. As soon as the thug was gone, Ichigo turned to face Akira and whispered huskily "Now then, where were we?" as he undid his pants before pulling out his erect manhood while the crimson head spread her legs out. He smirked as he guided his member into her body and began to thrust into her.

-15 minutes later, next lesson-

Ichigo and his girlfriend were sitting in their seats near the open window, both feeling sore from the sex during break. They both groaned silently while Ogichi watches the two but he was more concerned about James. The brunette sat in his seat, watching the two mates like an eagle then he felt a paper ball hit him in the back of the head, before turning round to glare at whoever threw the ball at him in the first place.

Just as he was about to throw the paper ball back to the the culprit, someone cleared their throat causing James to turn round only to find Mr. Kurosawa. The maths teacher pointed to the door that led to the corridor. Ichigo and his mate heard snickering coming from behind them, they both turned round to see Shiro was the one who got the brunette in trouble.

Soon the lesson was over and they were on their way to their last lesson of the day, the group passed James who stood near the door and Tatsuki nodded to him while Orihime smiled sadly at the brunette. Ichigo and Akira passed him and the two boys stared each right in the eye but James backed down when he saw the orange head's eyes glow yellow before fading into chocolate brown again. But when the brunette tried it with Akira, the same thing happened but he noticed the white streaks in her hair appear before they faded into crimson.

The two left for their last lesson, being History and the teacher started the session on normal wolves and how the domesticated dog breeds came into being as it interested the whole class for the whole hour.

After the bell went that signaled the end of the lesson and the school day til next week. Ichigo and Akira walked to the crimson head's apartment for tea as his father knew that the orange head had finally met someone (how the idiot knew, Ichigo had absolutely no idea) to spend his spare time with at the weekends and the bank holidays.

Although the two wolves are happy, the carrot top wanted to invite his albino classmate over to have some dinner with him and Akira. Somehow the crimson haired teen managed to get Shiro's mobile number and he smiled when she asked him to come round for dinner one day.

**Yare, yare I'm giving it a rest now as it hasn't been helping me because of my college work having to be handed in. Sorry I have to cut it short as I can't find the gear kicking oil for the clogs in my brain as they just shut down on me so blame college, being sick twice in one week, Having to go to my boyfriend's next Tuesday and etc. **

**Just to let you know I'm going to be gone for a little while hence it's half-term already, ah a full week from my college hellhole and trust me it's a complete hellhole during the end of the term with people finishing the work before handing it in, people leaving to the real world to get a job if there are any around. Also if I don't get into college again, I would like to be a sushi worker at Yo!Sushi if they'll take me on so that I could learn how t make Japanese food or sell my drawings to make a living plus I wanna help my father with the money as I still owe him just over £100. *That is a lot of money I know***

**If you want another chapter, please R&R as it'll help put my mind at ease, oh one more thing in case any of you knew Hollow Ichigo - Ichigo had put up some of her oldest fics up for adoption and I went for three and they are :-**

**1, Princes of Heaven and Hell**

**2, Broken and Bleeding Heart**

**3, White Darkness (in progress)**

**See you all soon and don't forget to R&R =D**

**Ja ne**


End file.
